


Unexpected

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon What Canon, F/M, Prompt me, Season 2 AU, Things went a little differently at the motel in Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: prompt : Jemma realizes she is pregnant after she is already deep undercover in Hydra.





	Unexpected

Jemma did her best not to run to her apartment for fear if she was being followed by her current “employers” it would bring unwanted attention to herself. 

She’d been undercover in Hydra for a few weeks now and nearly every second of every day she regretted the decision to come. Regretted listening to the Doctors who said she was making Fitz worse. Regretted believing Coulson when he’d promised he’d keep her fully appraised of Fitz’s progress. Regretted that Fitz wouldn’t be at her side as she took what could be the most important test of her life. 

She and Fitz were still a bit unsettled. The night they had been hiding at the motel they’d found comfort in each others arms. With her crawling into his bed for the comfort of his arms. His lips tentatively finding hers in the silence. Then they fell together, mind, body, and soul. She never regretted that night, if anything she regretted they hadn’t had another yet, but she did regret not being able to talk to him before the’d been abducted, before his coma, and before she left. 

She finally reached her apartment and locked the door with a satisfying click. Finally allowing the tears to fall that had been threatening all day, the bag in her hand nearly pulling her to the floor with the implications within. 

With a steadying breath she pulled the boxes out of the bags and went into the bathroom.. Within ten minutes she was starting at found pink plus signs and digital display reading “Pregnant” back at her.

“Oh Fitz,” she breathed.

\-------------------------------------------------

Fitz sat on the floor of Coulson’s office, the Directors desk torn apart in a few hundred pieces as he worked the complicated system that would hide Fury’s Tool Box within, and scowled at his own design. It had seemed like a brilliant idea no two hours ago as it had come to him in a rare moment of clarity.. Now, in the middle of the night with his body and mind worn down it was all going to hell. 

“You should get some rest, start fresh tomorrow, everything will but much clearer with a sleep and tea” a soft voice said with a hand on his shoulder offering a small bit of comfort. 

Fitz closed his eyes and allowed himself to lean into the imaginary touch for a moment before he let out a sigh of defeat. 

“I know,” he said already packing up his tools and trying to contain the chaos so Coulson could get a little work done on his desk in the morning. 

As he put the last tool into his bag he heard a buzzing noise suddenly coming from the many tablets on top of Coulson’s desk. Fitz shuffled through the files and folders before he found where the noise is was coming from. His blood running cold at what he saw.

It was Coulson’s private and normally encrypted tablet, the one he practically carried everywhere. The screen was flashing bright red and a map flashing on a location. 

Agent J. Simmons in need of immediate extraction. Followed by a list of coordinates.

“Jemma,” he breathed. Jemma was in danger and needed immediate extraction. 

Fitz tapped at the device trying to get more information but realized quickly he didn’t have the right pass codes or the time to hack it. 

Fitz didn’t hesitate what he did next. First he used his phone to take a picture of her location before he dropped the tablet back on Coulson’s desk still vibrating in it’s alert. Deep down he knew better than to do what he was about too, he knew he should go get someone, anyone, to go with him. But all the hurt and fear of the last few months came crashing back. How they didn’t know what to do with him and hid things from him. 

He knew if he got someone they’d make him stay behind and he may lose his chance to see Jemma. She might not want to see him before he could apologize for being so horrible to her before they shipped her off again. 

He grabbed a go bag from the locker room before he went to the garage. The adrenaline easily fueling his efforts to override the security in the garage and he got into the first SUV he could.

“Hold on Jemma, I’m coming.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Jemma paced her small apartment with an Icer in hand as she waited for extract. Her other hand cradling her stomach that now when she inspected it had the slightest of bumps.. By her math she would be about twelve weeks along by now, her previous missed periods, weight gain, and sickness definitely not due to the stress of her mission as she’d previously thought. 

She’d activated her panic button precisely 129 minutes ago. May had told her that a team would arrive for her in no less than 30 minutes after it was activated. Fear gripped her that something had happened to the others that were preventing them from getting to her. Or worse Hydra had intercepted the signal and was simply toying with her. 

She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock at her door. The knock wasn’t the coded one that Coulson or May would use when they stopped by, rather one that tore a sob from her chest, one that she’d longed to hear again, it was Fitz’s distinctive knock he’d had since their days at the academy.

Headless of the danger and numerous safety protocals she ran to the door and threw it open barreling right into Fitz’s chest.

“Fitz,” she sobbed clutching to him feeling more at home than she had in ages when she took in his familiar scent. 

“Jemma?” he said his own voice thick with emotion.

Jemma had enough sense to pull him into her apartment and bolt the door once more, all while never leaving his arms. 

Fitz went in with her easily and dropped his Icer and phone to pull her to him. The speech he had been going through in his head the entire drive there completely going out the window in favor of “I’m sorry,” whispered into her hair over and over. 

Jemma savored being in his arms again unsure of why he was telling her he was sorry, she was the one who was sorry, she had left and unknowingly taken their unborn child into the bowls of Hydra as a result. It was that thought that broke the spell and Jemma pulled back just enough to meet his uncertain eyes. Those eyes she loved so much filled with fear and hope. 

“Where is the rest of the team?” She asked “Are they holding Hydra off while you get me out?”

“Hydra?” Fitz asked stunned.

Jemma felt another wave of anger well, they hadn’t told him where she’d gone or what she was doing. 

“Fitz, I’ve been undercover with Hydra,” Jemma said. “I was able to get into their science division, they’ve had me doing grunt work, a complete waste of my talents....”

“They sent you to Hydra!” Fitz said his voice shrill. “They thought you with Hydra was better than dealing with me?”

“Fitz no!” Jemma said and cupped his face. “The Doctors and the team said I was making you worse and after I heard it enough I’m sorry but I started to believe it. Then Coulson needed someone on the inside with Hydra and I felt it was the only option.”

Fitz was at a loss for words so instead he leaned forward and captured her lips pouring everything he couldn’t say into the the moment.

Jemma responded in kind and as usual in the end there were no words needed. 

This time when they broke away with their foreheads against one another’s and just savored the moment. 

“Missed you,” Fitz said as they finally pulled away.

“And I missed you,” Jemma said. “I really do hate to break the moment but where are the others, I would prefer to get out of here sooner rather than later and then you and I need to have a very serious discussion.” 

Fitz tensed at the mention of a serious discussion but knew there would be there were more pressing matters like what had caused Jemma to ask for an immediate extract. 

“There is no rest of the team, I kind of came on my own. I was working on something in Coulson’s office when the message came in,” Fitz confessed and braced himself for what he knew was coming.

“Leopold Fitz!” Jemma snapped exactly has he’d predicted she would “You came to extract me from Hydra by yourself? Have you been cleared to be back in the field even?”

“I didn’t know you were in Bloody Hydra,” Fitz countered but there was no bite to his words. He knew what he’d done was incredibly foolish and Jemma was one of many telling off’s he was about to face. 

“Look you can finish telling me off later,” Fitz said picking up his phone and Icer again. “We need to get out of here before whatever you hit your panic button about gets here.”

It was Jemma’s turn to become quiet.

“While we do need to hurry we have some time before the reason I pushed the button gets here,” Jemma said her hand going back to her stomach again.

Fitz looked at her confused but before he could question further the door just feet away was kicked in and Melinda May lead in a heavily armed trio of agents consisting of Trip, Skye, and Hunter. 

Fitzsimmons fell into each other, each one trying to protect the other from the threat. 

“Fitz!” Hunter shouted and lowered his weapon.

“What are you doing here?” Skye demanded 

“What does it look like I’m doing! Getting Simmons out of here!” Fitz snapped and clutched Jemma to him. 

May ended anymore argument before it even began.

“Everyone load up, we made enough noise coming in here that someone was bound to notice,” she ordered. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fitz had been right about being told off multiple times more. Hunter, Skye and Trip had all had a turn a turn on the way back to base. Followed by Coulson in his office when they returned to the base, May standing behind him scowling the entire time. And finally Mack as Fitz walked back to his bunk so Jemma could do her debrief. 

He had tried to stay but one last single terrifying look from May send him back to his room. He’d have a few minutes to regroup and them maybe get to finish the discussion he and Jemma had started earlier. While he was wary of it the fact Jemma had held his hand the entire way back to base and until the last moment before he was thrown out of the Director’s office offered him a fair amount of hope. 

There was a soft knock at his door less than an hour later and Jemma slipped in. A happy sigh coming from her at the sight that waited for her. Fitz had settled into his bed half attempting to read an article on his tablet. He’d changed into his Pajamas and there was a small kettle steaming on the nightstand ready to pour two perfect cups of tea.

She couldn’t help herself as she ran across his bunk and practically leap onto his bed and into his arms again. 

Fitz tossed his tablet aside to gather her into his arms. Thankful the awkwardness they had danced around after he woke up was gone.

“Missed you,” he said.

Jemma pulled back with a smile, the first real smile he’d seen from her since he’d woken up from his coma.

“I was only gone less than an hour,” she said happy with her decision not to go back to her bunk and change. Sure she wanted out of these clothes but a couple of Fitz’s extras sounded a lot better than her own pajamas. 

Fitz just shrugged and pulled her close again.

“Now can you tell me what you were trying too earlier?” he asked.

Jemma shuffled around in his arms so her back was against his chest and she pulled his arms around her to rest on her stomach, her hands covering his own. 

“Do you remember that night in the motel?” she started feeling him take a sharp breath. It was the first time either of them had spoken of it since it had happened.

“Best night of my life,” he whispered.

“Mine too,” Jemma said turning her head to meet his eyes, her hands pressed his ever so slightly into her stomach. “In more ways than one.”

It only took a few moments for the pieces to fall into place.

“You’re pregnant,” he said in awe as he gently rubbed her stomach.

“We’re pregnant,” she echoed. 

Fitz leaned down and gently kissed her, never wanting to let her or their baby go ever again. “I am the luckiest man on this or any planet,” he whispered again before he captured her lips once more.

There was still more to discuss and work out, but for now they would find each other again as they had twelve weeks ago.


End file.
